Tubs are well known for their primary use, namely a washroom installation in which a user person washes/bathes. Tubs have, however, evolved to add pleasure and comfort to practicality, and are found in many forms, such as bathtubs, spas and whirlpools. For instance, tubs are now provided with water massage systems, as known as whirlpool systems.
Massage systems of various configurations have been provided to inject fluids, such as air or water, into the liquid of the tub, so as to procure a massaging effect for the occupant of the tub. One known water massage system comprises a network featuring a pump that collects water from the tub, and re-injects the water with velocity and/or pressure via nozzles strategically positioned at strategic locations in the wall of the tub. These water massage systems typically have a venturi to add air to the water flow, and hence inject a mixture of air/water in the water of the tub.
Despite creating a strong massaging effect, there remains a need to perform additional effects to provide different types of treatment with water massage systems.